


Tavern Night

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Short One Shot, Tavern Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Short One-shot Story
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Tavern Night

The noises of the tavern below were muffled by the floorboards of one of the many rooms, a hum and drum as patrons reveled with drink and boasted with stories. Drowned out by the faint creak and squeak of wooden bed posts, and the hampered breaths of two lovers for the night. A Worgen with chillingly cold blue eyes and silvery mane and fur. His clawed hands grasping onto the dark purple hips of the woman straddling his lap, thrusting upwards as she rode down upon him. She Was every bit a night elf beauty. The words between the them were few, smugly did he whisper into her ear, "Easy elf... don't get so excited your moan turns to screaming. They won’t be happy to know you disturbed other guests of the Tavern when you came...", on the other hand, her voice taken by the moans... the groans, and the ever increasing haste of her breath, lost entirely to lust and pleasure...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
